Blue Exorcist One-Shots and Parodies
by KingIradescense
Summary: Exactly what the title (which is kinda terrible) says! The first one was a parody and, obviously, depressing. But that's because I've been thinking about this particular one for a long time, and there may actually be some comedy and light-heartedness later on. Welp, T for safety, yada yada yada... Later!
1. Bad End Night

**So, I decided to put all future one-shots into this. So, please enjoy! Also the occasional parody.**

* * *

 **Blue Exorcist Parody. Combined with bits of actual stuffs happening.**

 **Based mainly on Rin and his self-thoughts. Kinda depressy.**

 **The original song is Bad End Night.**

* * *

 **Why?**

 _Treading deep, treading deep, treading deep into the heart, demon boy gets lost upon the passage he took, with nothing but the pain, and the sorrow he does find, he then stumbles upon things kept deep inside._

Rin tossed over on the ground, and stared at the sword with a swelling lump in his throat and stinging eyes. Why? Why did they hate him?

 _Though flames leaked from his demonic frame, he'd hoped that they'd at least understand._

More tears welled up behind his eyes. He began to feel belittled. Good thing no one was here to see him cry; and he opened the floodgates.

 _Hello, is anything left for me?_

 _No, go away, you Satan spawn!_

 _Nothing is left for you here!_

 _Just leave already!_

 _Please just go away._

He felt himself shudder as he began to choke out sobs as the lump continued to swell and sting.

 _Everybody, teen to elder, gathered round, to watch the new entertainment._

They would bring him in and look at him. Cut him open and torture him and jot down whatever weaknesses they found and reported it to the Vatican. It was funny to them, to watch him in pain. They didn't put him to sleep. They didn't apply anesthetics. It was humorous to them.

 _"Y'know a demon as yourself only comes around once or twice in a lifetime!" The surgeon exclaimed with glee._

 _We shall rejoice, rejoice, the spawn of Satan is bound!_

 _Hurry hurry, let the humor begin!_

 _Make sure to get the sedates!_

 _Rejoice, rejoice!_

 _Get all of the tools!_

 _Are all the doctors ready?!_

 _Are they all indeed!?_

 _Well, time to start the show!_

They bound him to the table. They'd injected him with sedatives combined with holy water and given him a few pills. No anesthetics. He could feel the holy water running through his veins. Through his blurry vision, he could see the windows of the observation rooms, as large groups of people in masks took down notes and 'oohed' and 'aahed' at the sight. Heck, many of them laughed when something particularly painful happened. Of course, that hadn't happened yet. They hadn't begun yet.

 _You shall be our dear demon, once again tonight!_

 _We shall dress you up with a bit of water and you'll be sedated enough before you even know._

 _We shall take the chance to enjoy it so!_

He could feel the cold blade piercing through his skin in many places. From his neck to his shoulder to his stomach to his legs, even on his face.. They laughed. They took humor in his pain. After all, he was just a demon. A pathetic creature that shouldn't exist. Of the king of pathetic creatures that shouldn't exist. Of course they took pleasure in his pain. He wanted to shriek in the pain and he wanted to curl up in a little ball and cry. But he couldn't cry in front of them, and he couldn't move, anyway. If he cried, he would show weakness, and give them more pleasure. And give them more want for pleasure. No, if he cried, he was beaten.

 _Let us rip, let us stitch, let us rejoice in this!_

 _Just continue on, no matter what it says!_

 _Let us enjoy, after all, it's already lost it's mind!_

 _Oh, we already enjoy this happy night!_

They'd thought that he'd already gone insane. From what? Oh, nothing in particular. He's a demon, so he must be insane, right? That's what they were forcing into his mind and telling everybody.

 _After the operation, there was the cold ground._

 _Even though it was done, he felt it was unfinished;_

 _He let his body rest, and after he awoke, he found himself in a pitch black enclosure._

 _"Hey, wanna know how to get out of this damp place?"_

 _A voice rang out from nowhere._

He looked around and searched for some kind of door.

 _The demon boy, wanting his freedom, saw a light, and made a run for it._

 _Tearing past the opening, ran through the hall, and came out from the doorway._

 _Exorcist bodies littered the floor!_

 _"So you see the damage you've done?"_

 _"Don't you see he already has?"_

 _Voices rang from everywhere._

 _"Hey, come back here!" Exorcists were chasing him!_

 _And he made a run for it._

He turned around to see multitudes of exorcists charging him from one of the many doorways; this room looked an awful lot like a floodgate. Only now he noticed, that it really was. He poured all his energy into a sprint to another one of the gates, trying to avoid the badly burned bodies of the exorcists and easily slipped his skinny, bony figure through the bars of the gate. The skinnier exorcists were able to continue chasing after him without much of a problem, but the fatter exorcist couldn't get through and their numbers decreased as many had to stay back to unhinge a few of the bars, so they could get through.

 _He's been our main demon for many nights!_

 _He musn't escape; otherwise it'll be wrong!_

 _We must catch him before he escapes!_

 _Don't give him his freedom!_

Rin passed through another floodgate and continued taking random paths through crossroads. The exorcist numbers were slowly dwindling as some would go the wrong way. He was hoping that as long as he could hold out until all the exorcist had gone off on wild goose chases through the wrong floodgates, he could escape. Of course, some of the floodgates brought a few exorcists back to the party.

 _Searching hard, searching hard, for his own freedom!_

 _But one wrong turn, and there's no chance of it!_

 _In the water, the answer may lie!_

 _Will he ever escape?!_

 _"Oh, what, will I do now? I just want to leave this horrid place!"_

 _"No, never! Don't let him escape!"_

 _"Only when you are dead you are allowed!"_

 _"The key to my own freedom,"_

 _"Just where, could it be lying?"_

 _"Searching for a blue key so warmly blazing!"_

He grinned to himself; his flames. And he stopped running, and turned around to face the oncoming waves of exorcists, and he ignited himself in blue flames, which scared them.

 _"I found it."_

 _I shall no longer be their demon!_

 _I'll be leaving their bodies, roasted all crisp!_

 _I'll be burning too bright before I even know,_

 _well because, I've begun to enjoy this role!_

The exorcists who were still alive began screaming at each other to escape for their lives and just went out of control. But he wasn't going to let them escape. Nobody was leaving here alive, except for himself.

 _Run away, run away, run away from the flames!_

 _Just forget about the demon and make a run for your lives!_

 _Break apart, break apart, everybody run!_

 _Escape this evil demon!_

 _It shall play the demon in this horrific blue night!_

 _But all the exorcists had gone and died!_

 _All the operations are done and the demon is free!_

 _They are only 8 figures remaining!_

Rin grinned at the exwires. He grinned at his dear otouto, and his sword fight teacher. They'd been here the whole time. They stared at him in fear. The entire floodgate was consumed in flames, except for them, who had decided to stand in the water in hopes of staying alive. But the heat was getting so intense, that the water was beginning to steam and slowly forcing them out, else suffer the scalding water.

 _"Let us have some fun, on this happy night!"_

 _"Just forget about life, let me take it from you!"_

 _The demon cried happily as the flames_

 _danced and preyed on 7 bodies._

Rin laughed and continued walking through the floodgates at a leisurely place. Why not make this his new home in Assiah? If he stayed in Assiah, anyway.

 _In the warm, lit up tunnel, now consumed by laughter,_

 _a nine-tailed wolf approached the demon boy._

 _"That really was a wonderful display, my dear son, my pride and joy!"_

 _And he and the boy left for Gehenna._

* * *

 **This felt like it took forever but at the same time it only took like an hour and a half.**

 **Das vedania!**


	2. Sunrise and Sunset

**2\. Sunrise and Sunset**

* * *

~Rin's POV~

I've been running into a lot of trouble with me social life. I feel a bit... well, I can't really describe the feeling. I just felt pretty uneasy. Sure, me and the exwires weren't really on the same page as we were previously, but we weren't quite friends again yet; but something was making my stomach do cartwheels and somersaults.

These thoughts raced through my head as I sat on the rooftop of the dormitory I shared with my otouto, the one who lied to me since they were 7 about exorcism and demons and such and so, Okumura Yukio. It was awhile ago, but I still couldn't help but still feel slightly betrayed, as I watched the red streak the sky as the sun began to rise.

I began to wonder; which of the two was more beautiful? The first few rays before day, or the last few rays before night? I love them both. But which do I like better? Focusing deeply on the sun and studying it carefully, beginning to drift into thought.

The sunrise was like the beginning. No, not the Creation. The Creation was THE Beginning, but there were many other beginnings that had happened since. The beginnings of many businesses, many corporations. Yes, many beginnings. But, even more than those, there were the beginnings of friendships. Nearly all beginnings were probably friendships. I remember when I met Shiemi, the kind little angel. I really think she's an angel in disguise. I know she'll do great things someday. I never want her to leave.

Then there was Shima. The joker. He always made a smile out of any frown, and he made me feel at ease. It was nice to listen to Shima joke around after a tough day; of course, it wasn't only limited to that. It was both calming and entertaining. I want to be able to continue listening to his voice.

Bon. He was so serious about his mission to defeat Satan. Ah, yes. Daddy dearest. We both fought over it, and it actually gives us a topic of conversation. Even though sometimes our fights got a bit violent, I'd rather argue with Bon for eternity than go back to when they wouldn't even talk to me. I actually liked arguing with Bon. Because I knew that we would always be friends, no matter how much we fought. At least, at the time I did. Now, I'm not sure. But I would give many things to have a 'friendly' quarrel with him again.

Izumo. Stone cold Izumo. Or at least, that's what she tried to make everybody think. But I would always notice that small flicker of warmth in her eyes. And I could hear the pain. Nobody really sees it, but I can tell when somebody is hurting. I can always hear ever little waver in her voice, I can see every little time her expression changes, even in the slightest. I can practically feel it. I don't know how, but I can feel it. I don't like knowing that she's hurting. I want her to feel happy. I don't want to feel the pain in her heart with my own heart. And I don't want her to keep carrying her pain with her. I want her to feel better.

Koneko. Small, gentle, smart, and cat-loving. He could usually get us out of any situation, and was good at breaking up mine and Bon's more violent fights. He didn't speak very often either. He wasn't really quiet, he usually just only speaks when something is kinda... necessary. Like when something is happening and he knows the answer, but in a conversation, he can become quite chatty. But he was a good friend, too. If he didn't know you? If you were attacked, he'd still protect you. A friend? Definitely. You can count on Koneko. You always can. I always want him to be able to be there for me, and I for him.

Kuro. The adorable little cat sith. I can tell Shiro had a big heart to make a truce with him, rather then kill him on the mission that he was sent on to go and exorcise him. And he didn't make a mistake. Kuro has a big heart, and it probably one of the best people - I mean... why am I correcting myself? I don't consider Kuro as a cat or a demon. I consider him one of my best friends. I consider him as a human being. I consider him as a person. I categorize him with people. When people began to leave, Kuro comforted me and stayed by my side.

I looked down at his sleeping figure, right next me. He never left. He refuses to let me be alone.

Then, there's my drunk instructor. Shura. Don't have a lot to say about her. She's actually pretty straightforward, even if there are many things I don't know about her. She's pretty rough around the edges, but she's also extremely nice. She didn't leave me either. Despite that I said that I was fine, despite that I tried to brush it off, she could see straight through it. She could see that it was hurting me. And she was actually one of the nicest people I knew. On the inside, anyway. On the outside, she's fun. Like a mix of Shiemi, Shima, fewer jokes, lots of metaphors, and alcohol. Yeah, that's about right.

And then there's my otouto whom I previously mentioned. I never knew he could be so secretive. I still feel betrayed. I still want to shove it in his face. I still want to make him know how I felt. But I still love him like crazy. It doesn't matter how strong he gets. It doesn't matter if he becomes stronger than me. It doesn't matter that he became Paladin before I did. It doesn't matter that he became an exorcist before I did. It doesn't matter at all. Because no matter how strong he gets, no matter how far I fall behind, he will always be my little baby brother. And no matter what, I will always be there to protect him, even from the inevitable, even from something I can't handle but he can.

I love them all like crazy.

But I can't quite forget about Shiro, either. My dear foster father. But I consider him my real father. I don't care what anybody says, or what any records show; Shiro is my real father. He always was, and he still has, and he always will be. I wouldn't have it any other way. I can still hear him now; reprimanding me, giving me ridiculous yet meaningful life advice, protecting me from the people who called me 'demon child', protecting me from it all, but above all, giving me the love that any child would want from their father. I think he loved me most of all. I hope he's happy with me. Maybe he's even with my mom. I hope my mom likes me, too. I still don't know what happened, but I hope they've both become my guardian angels. Yukio, too.

If I'm even allowed to.

But if Shiro really cared about me as much as he let on, and if my mom does at least as much as Shiro let on, then I'm pretty sure that they've found a way to do it anyway. If not, I hope they're Yukio's guardian angels.

Looking over it all, I think I like both the sunrise and the sunset equally. The sunrise represented a new beginning; a new chance. A new chance with the ones I love. A new chance to make today a better day. A new chance to be happy.

As for the sunset? The sunset represented the end of pain. The sunset gave way to the sunrise. It set on a terrible day, and gave you the hope of another good day.

I love them both equally.

Because they could put a stop to pain and give a beginning to happiness.

* * *

 **SO. CHEESY. SOMEONE. HELP. I'M. ABOUT. TO. DIE.**

 **Lolololol... so I wanted to put a new chapter for this up, so cya later.**


	3. Mime

**Sorry for being inactive for so long! My laptop was being repaired, and I think we all know how fics typed on phones comes from. Anyway, I'll probably be updating the ROTG story later today or tomorrow. Now, for my next SongFic. There's no storyline between the lyrics... Not any planned, anyway. Maybe one or two, but not planned.**

 **From the perspective of Rin until it say's 'Rin's world'. To the tune of the 'Puppet', Mary's theme from Ib.**

* * *

Welcome to my world,

that's painted with sadness.

There's no light of smiles;

there you can't hear any laughs at all.

Here I'm waiting silently for you, Shiro,

why were you so cruel to leave poor Rin

alone?

Please take me away,

I desperately promise

to be a good boy,

to be worthy of your love.

I don't need the schooling,

the sword,

or the uniform,

just tell me why you've left your

family and gone.

Who are you, strangers,

with the glasses and papers?

I liked you from the first sight;

I wanna be your friend, let's play!

I never asked for this horror that's called my life,

but hope you will be staying with me,

until the end.

Please don't be scared of me,

I'm a good boy!

I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow.

I'm tired of being the mime that I am,

Oh, tell me, what happened

to our friendships?

Is He your true night, in the shining armor?

Who'll sacrifice himself for your sake with no fear, but then...

why he resembles the one who created

the person and creature

that gave me a birth?

My tears are falling, oh why is it so painful?

I did nothing wrong, so..

Why do you hate me so much?!

All your hatred has become your cruel answer

and now my sword shall sparingly

kiss me goodnight.

Welcome to Rin's world, that's lying in fragments.

There's a sea of tears, there is no way to stop at all.

He only wanted to be with dear Shiro,

but little

Rin is melting

in his abyss

alone.

* * *

 **I don't know if it came out worse of better than I expected. Didn't have a real expectation... Oh, well. Later.**


	4. Eyelids

**Sorry I haven't been active! It's just summer and the days are flying by before I realize it . Anyway, here's an idea I thought of last night.**

* * *

~Rin's POV~

Some kinds of darkness are mean and scary... not to sound like a little kid here, but it's true. There's the darkness that some people are afraid of in their own bedrooms, or in the closet, or under the bed, even, but there's also some kinds of darkness that are comforting. Sometimes the warm darkness in my dreams. Sometimes the warm darkness of a cat sidhe's fur.

The kind of darkness I'm speaking about specifically, however, is the darkness behind my eyelids. At first it was scary... naturally, after... Shiro... I would close my eyes and re-live the memory in my mind, though it would only take a few seconds. Early on when this happened, I was, in fact, unable to physically open my eyes until the memory ended. As time went on, however, it slowly faded. Little details of Shiro began to slip from my mind, and with it, the specifics of the memory. Not that I'm forgetting about Shiro altogether, but also not that I don't feel bad about forgetting. I don't remember what his voice sounded like. I don't remember his eye color, exactly, but not entirely, and other little things that I mentally want to hold onto and never let go. But I just... can't. The memory is hard to recall sometimes. That is to say, sometimes I go looking for it, because I feel as though I'm forgetting Shiro so much that I need to hold onto every last memory of him possible, the brightest and least faded being that particular one.

After it began to fade, the darkness behind my eyelids became lonely. Yukio, though he's looking out for me and apologized about the 'first day in school classroom incident', I tried not to recall memories of him. I could hardly remember any from before we were around the age of 6, and since he began training at 7, I would look at the memory and think that he knew, which probably meant that... he didn't like me much more than he liked me in the classroom. I hadn't considered my classmates as friends yet, either. However, then came the camping trip. And I was promised friendship. The darkness didn't seem so lonely anymore. And then came Amaimon. The trial. And the darkness became lonely again, for reasons I don't need to explain.

A few weeks have passed since then, dare I say a month or a month and a half. I don't really know... I haven't cared enough to keep track of time. I'm just going through my days. Not to say that those days have been entirely miserable. I admit, at first I was the exact definition of miserable (on the inside, of course. On the outside, I just kept being a smiling, goofy idiot), but after awhile, the darkness became warm. No matter where I looked, there was nobody screaming at me 'Go and die, demon!'. There was nobody pointing a gun at me. There was nobody's harsh gaze on me. It felt great.

I started to daydream more often; not necessarily daydream, like following an idea or something along those lines, but just closing my eyes and welcoming the darkness that came with it. I even went as far as to block out sound and pretend like I was in a world all my own, that I could morph and create anything. And that's when I got an idea. Soon, it morphed into a more concentrated form of daydreaming. I found that if I focused enough, I truly could make my own world. I've been doing it for awhile now... long enough that it becomes like another world altogether. I can actually hear and feel and taste and smell when I go there. Sometimes, I find myself there, without even closing my eyes.

And I love it.

As a matter-of-fact, I'm in an enclosed grotto, right now. There's nobody else around. The rhythmic beating of the waves against the sand and the creaking of the wooden swing I'm sitting lull me, almost into a hypnotic trance. The sun is shining warmly, but nowhere near burning me. The water is a beautiful, faint aqua color. The tall tree the swing is hanging on provides a lovely shade, while the smell of lavenders fills my nose, and the sand and grass are just... pure. Everything, really, is simply pure. There's no other adjective to describe it as a whole.

I almost don't feel the slap on my face.

Almost.

"Are you even listening, you stupid demon?!" Suguro yells in my face, hand still raised from the contact. I mentally sigh, temporarily dismissing the grotto, stand up, and stare him in the eye. "No. I'm not listening." And with that, I pick up my backpack and leave the room, while everything I felt, heard, and smelled overwhelmed my senses and blocked out everything anything else. Not that I couldn't see, or anything. I just couldn't hear, smell, or feel anything else at the moment. I easily dismissed the shocked images of my classmates' faces, and the even more shocked image of Yukio's face as I passed through the doorway where he stood.

Later that day, I laid on my back in the bedroom, dismissing any duties I was supposed to be doing, and went back to the grotto. Everything came at me, full force, and I relished in it for awhile... or maybe hardly any time at all... I'm not sure, but I heard footsteps, and the grotto slipped from my grasp as I was forced back into the real world. The cruel real world.

No words were passed between me or Yukio, but the heavy tension in the room made it feel like he wanted to talk to me, so I dismissed the grotto once more. Yukio is one of the few people left that haven't completely gone to hating me, or at least have gone to hating me back to at least tolerating me, or not firing insults at me, so I can bear to listen to him.

"Is it nice?" He finally speaks, I turn my head to look at him, slightly confused. "What's nice?" "The places you go. You close your eyes more often, yet you don't sleep. Sometimes, I catch you with a huge grin on your face, as though you're sharing some kind of inside joke with yourself." "...Yeah, they're nice." I turned my gaze to the wall and closed my eyes again, just ignoring the mute darkness as I did before.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, so you can sleep in." He informs me blandly, and I hear him walk away, and pause at what I would assume to be the doorway. "Stay in your dreamworld as long as you'd like." I almost heard pity... or concern, at the end of that... but he says nothing else and continues to walk away, closing the door behind him.

"If only I could stay in the dreamworld as long as I like..." I whispered to myself. "That is, to say, forever." I already feel the fake reality grasping me.

"If only I could."

* * *

 **Daaaaaaaaaammmmn.**

 **Later!**


	5. Son of Evil

**Camp hurts . One more day until the weekend, though. And I'll get to sleep in again ^_^  
So I was looking for MMD motions to play with, and I stumbled upon this song and 'Servant of Evil', both of which I had forgotten and had an idea for as I was listening to it. Don't hate me, please.**

 **In this parody and the parody after this, Gehenna is going to be something like an empire crossed with a more domestic version of the Hunger Games. Satan is the 'Emperor', so to speak, ruler of all the 'countries', and each of his sons are the 'kings/princes' of their own country. Under his rule, his sons tend to become violent with each other. The smallest screw-up or mistake, even if it was unintended and committed by a coal tar, can start a war. This and the parody after this are going to end up being one of those Satan-hate ones, meaning that he is going to not at all care about what's happening, or even enjoy it. It's also slightly olden-age as an excuse to use castles and tea-time.**

 **Rin is in Gehenna and Yukio was raised in Assiah but went to Gehenna to be with his brother, whom he now serves.**

 **This parody will be from Rin's POV/be about Rin, and the parody after this will be from Yukio's POV/be about Yukio. Don't ask about Kurikara, I just didn't want to put in a horse named Josephine.**

* * *

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.

So, shall we start?

One upon a time, in another place,

There was an evil kingdom whom no one dared to face.

The ruler was a child so mean;

Only a little prince of age fifteen!

So many baubles and trinkets littered his abode,

and her loyal servants, who's likeness surely showed.

His sword was named Kurikara,

and he claimed all the riches that he could.

If you're short on money, that's no fearful thing!

Just take from those whom you dangle on a string.

To those who feel they want to bring me down,

you'll just shine my boots.

"Now! Bow to me!"

Blue flames steadily bloom,

with an array of colorful doom.

But the few who feel they want to stay,

they'll just die and feed me the same anyway.

The prince held a love for a woman,

of Water, who wasn't much his fan.

But instead she chose his neighbor's boy

of Earth who's eyes shone like gems.

The prince knew this and was filled with rage.

He called his minister locked in a cage,

speaking in a soft voice for no one to hear:

"Make sure no one is spared."

House of the demons were burned to the ground;

so many voices would no longer make a sound.

The creatures who had suffered so much pain

hadn't received any pity from the one who'd slain them.

"Oh, it's tea time."

Blue flames steadily bloom,

with an array of bloodied doom.

Even though the brimstone is so very refined

the thorns had driven its source to decline.

To defeat the prince was no easy task;

but the demons could no longer wear their masks.

Like a flock of coaltar, they were lead by

the red king of Fire into the nigh.

All their anger had built up over the years.

It consumed them, causing them to lose all fear;

but the army was damaged from the Green War,

so their attacks were not much of a chore.

Once they fell, the countrymen surrounded the court.

The servants ran away, seeing as time was short.

The little prince would not pose a fight,

and he was finally captured into the night.

"You're such a disrespectful man!"

Blue flames steadily bloom,

with an array of finest doom.

How the paradise he made for himself

had put this broken doll back on the wooden shelf?

Once upon a time in another place,

an evil kingdom who no one dared to face.

The ruler was a child so mean;

Only a little prince of age fifteen!

He was to be punished at 3 o'clock,

when the tower's bells sounded a tock.

The demon who was once royalty

was bored in jail with no loyalty.

At that time th

at eventually came,

the tower bells, to him, sounded rather lame.

Without looking to the faces of the crowd,

said he with eyes pointed to the clouds:

"Oh, it's tea time."

Blue flames steadily bloom

with an array of colorful doom.

Now the creatures speak of him without a second thought,

for the son of evil had received what he sought.

* * *

 **I think I should delete the one-shots that aren't in this story and move them to this story after redoing them. The Happy Birthday one feels unrefined every time I read it, and it would be easier to keep track of. Hnnrrr...**


	6. Servant of Evil

**Here's the second part. Enjoy! Maybe! Remember: This one is based generally around Yukio's actions and thoughts. I know in the previous chapter it was 'man of earth' or something, and here it says girl, but I'm going to pretend that she's his sister and because Rin was really mad, he had Yukio go and kill his close family personally. I'mma... just hide behind that excuse. I'm also going to pretend that Yukio and Rin look really alike, the only distinguishing traits being eye color, personalities, clothing, etc. Small things that others won't really notice.**

* * *

You are my prince.

I am only your servant.

We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on;

even if all Gehenna turns against you,

I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

Our fates were decided on the day we came,

with the bells from afar tolling their messages the same.

Our elders were selfish for some reasons,

and thus, we grew apart with the passing seasons.

If every creature alive hates you,

I'll be there waiting, always true.

So please, keep smiling like you always do.

None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!

You are my prince.

I am only your servant.

We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on;

even if all Gehenna turns against you,

I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

I came to visit the country of Earth.

There, a girl of green is what I happened to see.

She was kind with a bright smile and grace,

and her image from her mind, I could not erase.

However, if my prince wishes her gone,

this order will not be something long drawn.

Only one question do I have of this:

Why, for the first time, are my tears not of bliss?

You are my prince.

I am only your servant.

We are twins that destiny has forced suffering on.

"Today, brioche will be served with your tea."

The only gesture you had was a coy laugh.

Soon, the people may come to punish us.

While we deserve it, you have no need to fuss.

I will, to the end, fight who they send.

"Please exchange our clothing, to have this war mend.

For as long as you wear this, come what will,

No one shall notice, and you they cannot kill.

I ask you not to worry about me.

As I said, we are twins, there's no difference to see!"

I am the prince.

You became a criminal.

We are twins that destiny chooses to inflict pain upon.

If all the world believes that you are evil,

then I am evil as well, because I share your blood.

There was a country with an 'evil' rule;

so they thought, and I say that they comprise a fool.

The only person who had any say

was my dear brother who remains free to this day.

If every creature alive hates you,

then I'll be there waiting, always true.

So please keep smiling like you always do.

None that keeps you laughing as myself, had I knew!

You are my prince.

I am only your servant.

We are twins that destiny has played a cruel jest on;

even if the whole world turns against you,

I'll become the only evil that is on your side.

If we are ever reborn, I want you to know,

that I would like to be able to be with you again.

* * *

 **There's another one-shot coming that really has nothing to do with anything I've written so far (at least, I think so) but Rin will use *gasp* LOGIC!**


	7. 2015 Birthday Special

In foresight, you were already nervous enough, but now you found yourself borderline insanity _(you think that as though you aren't already insane, driven mad by your experience)_ about the upcoming events. Surely, you owed them at least something, but no matter how many ideas went in and out of your head, you couldn't pick one _(nothing you could do would be good enough payment)_ no one idea seemed right _(stupid, insolent child)_. Your classmates, surely, deserved a wonderful Christmas _(they risked their lives for you and you nearly killed them, the monster you are)_ , and your dear, dear brother deserved at least a pleasant birthday _(he deserved so, so much more)_ and, ( _being the indecent creature you are)_ , could barely construct an idea in that thick, hollow skull of yours. You promised yourself every day, every waking hour, that you would at least not be a reason that any of it could be ruined _(but it's never good enough, and you know it's never good enough)._

So, you think and think and think _(your brother criticizes you paying less attention than normal)_ up a plan to make it, not just a wonderful Christmas and birthday, but a wonderful December altogether, and you find it was rather simple. In truth, it was something you realize you should have been doing all along _(but never did because you're selfish, like storybook monsters, except this is real)_ ; avoid everyone as much as possible at all and any cost. You start skimming around the building rather than marching straight through and greeting all your friends _(golden beings you share classes with, you correct yourself)._ You start wearing a hoodie to class to hide your form from the eyes of your brother _(dear, dear otouto)_ and classmates. You only remove the hoodie when necessary, to avoid detention _(added work for your brother)_ , and in the dorm, you leave food for him in the morning and evening though you are long gone, up and out and in and down before and after he wakes up and falls asleep.

They start to become curious, and occasionally prod but never bother to try and remove it _(they love it, and you know they love it)_ , leaving you well enough alone. It is as though you are a spirit or entity, ghosting along the lines of reality but not quite entering that place. You find you are never truly there _(and you hate it so much, it drives you even more insane than you already are)_ and it scares you, how easy it is to simply get lost. Yet, you brush it off and keep going. Oftentimes, you find yourself glancing at the calendar, trying to wish it to January so it could all be over _(incapable of all and any self-sacrifice)_ but then you catch yourself and vanish before anyone realizes a that any semblance of a human _(demon)_ conscience exists underneath the fabric and flesh, something you can't let happen _(you owe them it)_.

They start to get worried _(even in trying to do something good, you burden them)_ but you brush it off, tell them you're tired or weren't in the mood. For the most part, they respond with understanding words and gestures _(you will never understand what this feels like, what any of it feels like, you_ think). You respond with a thank you and disappear once more, either physically or mentally _(you wonder if your very spirit leaves, sometimes)_ and are gone for hours. Now, you find yourself disappearing more and more often. Sometimes you won't return to the dorm for the days, and, though rarer, will occasionally skip school. They start searching you out, prying harder than before _(the concerned angels)_ but you never spill. Some part of you is concerned _(you start to enjoy the silence, relish the company of non-existence)_ , but you can't quite bring yourself to care as much anymore. You loosen your hold on reality and find yourself drifting further and further away from the shore you've tied yourself to. The rope started thinning just the tiniest bit, but you start hoping it will break one day _(they don't want you there, anyway; both parties would be better off)_.

It's two weeks until Christmas, and your classmates are relaxing, anxious for the school holiday. Oddly enough, none of them were leaving the school, but you don't really care. One part of you is glad that you have more time with your new-found company _(you named the quiet Cho, and the place you found beyond reality Maindo; they're always there for you)_ but one small part is worried about ruining your brother's holiday _(failure is not an option, not that it ever was)_. The forest becomes your third friend; you've memorized every nook and cranny _(you imagine your brother saying how your studies could use the same attention)_ and you name it Inpei; fitting for the reason you come to it. You hide inside its beauty _(inverted geode, you joke to yourself)_ and begin meditating there one day. You find yourself at peace, and can't remember how you ever lived the way you did before. Cho became your loudest audience, Maindo became reality for you, and Inpei became a cloak. Something you fully loved. Soon enough, you gained a fourth friend. Sometimes you think it should be four and five, but for the most part you consider them the same _(because they really are one and the same, aren't they?)_ You name the meditation and peace you find from it Suimin.

You hardly feel anymore, and are perfectly content with the way you could lay perfectly still for hours like the corpse you were becoming; because that's all your body really was anymore, right? You became thinner and thinner, never in the dorm long enough to cook and eat _(you had a new source of sustenance)_ and were hardly ever in the body long enough to tell. Under the dirty and slowly rotting hoodie, you grow pale with odd shades of purple reaching across your eyes _(who needs it, right? All you need anymore are your friends)_. You know your brother will be worried, so you don't even bother to show up at the dorm during the day anymore. It's one week until Christmas, but you don't think you will even make an appearance on the beloved day of the holiday or on one special day following two after.

While meditating, your senses reach and find things you would never find normally, and you love how substantially powerful it makes you feel _(you start feeling it outside of meditation, and that feeling never does fade; getting stronger each time)_. As it gets stronger and stronger, you find yourself fading slowly, piece by piece, but you feel your mind being slowly enlarged to the universe. Your mental capabilities soar. Your memories comes into crystal clear detail, and you can recall each and every second of your life _(the memories of your brother being bullied almost provoked you enough to accidentally hurt Inpei)_ , and can separate actual memories from dreams. Soon after, other memories start invading your mind; memories that are not your own. At first, you resist, but only slightly, but soon revoke your defenses and allow it to wash over you. You find you don't care to draw lines between whose memories are whose and whether or not they actually happened or if they are dreams, but you always can _(you never do, but you somehow just know)_.

The trees seem to hum and vibrate _(you idly wonder why you were given this ability when so many others tried and failed)_ muted music that attracted creatures to itself. They were content, and were passive throughout their entire lives. You want to be like them; to be able to be at peace through your life. You spend the day a bit more active than the day before, ghosting through the forest like you did the school. Your legs are quick to tire and lungs quick to ache, but they faded into the idle background and you continued on anyway. The repulsive smell of your hoodie gently tickles your nose, but you enjoy it. You wanted to wake up for awhile _(remember your purpose, demon child)_ and ideally balance the physical and the mental. When you take off the hoodie, your appearance startles you slightly; you feel as though you had seen this coming early on, but then chose to ignore it _(impulsive, power-hungry)_. While it momentarily concerns you, you fail to continue caring and leave it hung on a branch, where you know you will find it on your way back to the very center of the forest, from which you feel the earth vibrate the most.

You decide to return to the dorm, late at night, long after you know your brother _(you wonder what his Christmas and birthday plans are, now that he probably realized it won't be weighed down by your presence)_ will have gone to sleep. You can hear him breathing, his heart beating, from the edge of the forest. You can hear about who did what and who cheated on who and why so and so was stupid all the way back, from those unwilling to accept sleep's embrace, but most of it was drowned out by the sound of drums, most beating at different paces; everyone's hearts. Signs that they were alive and well. Sure, some were beating faster than others, some slower than others, but each and every life force across the campus was most certainly alive _(this, you are glad for)_.

Finally, you reach the dorms you had shared with your brother. It is an hour past midnight, and nothing stirs, except the pitter-patter of Kuro pacing the same spot, over and over again. Like the ghost you've become, you vanish in and out of the halls, slipping through solid objects like mist. Kuro never finds you, not that he can. A sad hum emitted from his core, and when he came into view, he was pacing in front of a lone window. Occasionally he would stop and stare out the window, wishing for his master's return. Ukobach was to be heard shuffling quietly around the kitchen, lacking the vigor he usually put into cooking, likely from the apparent disappearance of his cooking buddy _(lies, none of them need you)_. Your senses claw everything they can reach. The small herd of coal tars living in the walls feel a new presence, but you ignore them as they scatter, startled by the power radiating from your core _(empowering the demon child, such idiots)_. You don't find that you care much for the emptiness Kuro and Ukobach feel now. Perhaps they miss you, more as kin, but consciously? Likely not.

At some point you phase through the wall and find yourself standing in your bed _(like the nonexistent you should be, everything below your shins disappears in the bed)_ and your brother sleeping calmly on the other side of the room, undisturbed by your presence _(just as it should be)_. Idly wondering why you felt as though you wanted to come here, you wandered the small room, going through your brother's briefcase _(snooping, invasive)_ at some point. You find a notebook in the corner of the case, tucked away at the bottom _(no one was meant to find this, you think)_. It seemed rather new, and as you flipped through it, you realized it was some kind of journal. The first listed date was the same day you started disappearing; December 4th.

All the entries list some kind of worry or anxiety, pointed directly at you _(even when you're gone, you manage to burden your dear family and classmates, you monstrosity of a living being, hardly fit to be called human anymore; not that you ever were)_. You look over at your brother, who has moved in his sleep to face you, although not realizing exactly what he was doing. You think to yourself that there is one way you can fully remove yourself from their lives, but it is something you want to put more thought towards, being as serious a decision as it was _(regardless of how much thought you put into it, you know which is the right choice and which is the wrong choice)_. You look towards the book again and will it to turn to the latest entry.

The book does as it is told.

You sit on your bed as a solid figure _(go back to being a ghost, eliminate your own presence)_ and read the entry with careful scrutiny, analyzing it from every possible angle the universe gave you. The page was mostly filled with wishes that deeply expressed your brother's worries for you and about you _(worried even more than you thought he was, you sick beast)_. The angry red ink contrasted sharply against the white paper, with penmanship just as cold and perfectly angled _(your brother is the most perfect mortal you know you'll ever meet)_ , forever burned into your mind, along with perfectly detailed memories, more than half of which aren't even yours _(you feel sick to your stomach as you take an emotional perspective)_. The world starts spinning in your confusion and you're glad you're sitting down, else you would have fallen. Your brother doesn't awake at the sound of a quiet grunt you accidentally let slip out. Memories rushed through your head like blood, and though you were quickly drawing lines between them _(else you'll lose whatever semblance of sanity you have left)_ , you almost don't notice your brother surfacing from his sleep. You silence yourself and before you can phase through the wall, your brother opens his eyes, and you know the whole plan _(you finally remembered to care about why you did it; too bad it's too late)_.

He blinks a few times and looks at you, likely confused by the blob, surrounded by a putrid odor, sitting on your bed, until he puts on his glasses and you come into clean view. What he sees, you know isn't pleasant; the rotting clothing and inhumanly pale skin, pulled taut over muscle and bones; an appearance akin to a long-dead corpse, perhaps having been starved to death and buried in the tundra.. He can only blink a few times, but you don't respond; your face is downcast, and you can barely comprehend that he is awake, until the flood of memories finally slows to a trickle, and the pain ceases. He waits impatiently, biting his lip and staring at you with wide eyes, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation _(he's afraid of getting hurt if he touches you. How much more of a monster can you get, making your brother scared of you?)_ except hope that you make the first move.

You slowly look up and your heart clenches when you see the fear in your brother's eyes, and you can feel yourself shrink away a little bit, getting ready to phase through the wall, but unsure of how well that would after the whole mental catastrophe that he was glad no one could hear or see _(stay strong, and don't let them see you cry. Make sure you stand strong for them, you can never wane)_. Your breath catches in your throat as you wait for your brother to say something, and after a few moments he blinks a few times and nervously glances around the room, trying not to stare at you _(you are simply too disgusting to be looked at)_ , so you gather up whatever you can find of your voice and manage to utter a few words after a few minutes. Your voice is raw, and that surprises you a little bit, but you try not to let it show.

"..H-Hey, Yukio..." You ground out, deciding to stare him directly in the face, wondering what would become of his brother's Christmas and birthday _(you share it, but it's only his. It's not yours)_ now that you had 'miraculously' appeared. Your brother's gaze snapped to you, all sorts of emotions written clearly all over his face, unlike the stony mask he wore around during the day.

"...Hey, Nii-san..." Your brother greeted you back with a shaky voice, small and frail. Both of you sat in an odd silence, neither entirely awkward or comfortably, but an unstable, unbalanced combination of both, concerning you slightly. You idly wondered why you had thought it would be a good idea to return to the dorm tonight _(selfish, touch-depraved)_ but some part of you, deep inside, was truly glad you had come back tonight. Regardless of where this conversation - if it would even become one - went, at least it would have been said and done, instead of unsaid and weighing on both for, possibly, several years.

Finally settling on something, you sighed and rubbed your eyes a little bit, clearing your throat a little. Your brother stares at you, waiting to see what you would do, curiosity written all over the left side of his face and fear written across the right, and it only made your heart sink, as if clenching it hadn't been enough.

"So, um.." You start quietly, playing with your thumbs, staring at them with half-lidded eyes, sometimes glancing at the moon from the corner of you eye, wishing desperately _(desperate, you are, as you lust for power)_ you were with Inpei and Cho, meditating and not feeling so shitty right now for leaving your brother alone all of winter break, though that would make you even more of a monster to not feel the guilt, wouldn't it?

"Happy... happy birthday, Yukio..." You finish your sentence, blinking sleepily, wondering how long you had until your body shut down in its need for sleep - it had happened a few times before, although prolonged for an odd reason - wondering what your brother's reaction would be. He blinked a few times, then slowly got up from the bed so he stood up, looking down at you _(he is your superior, you filthy abyssal creature. He places you lower, where you belong)_ , and slowly makes his way over to you. You stiffen and ready yourself to be scolded, or slapped. Upon your reaction, your brother pauses in place and holds his breath, as though afraid you'll run, and feels as though he's trying to approach a scared, cornered animal. As it was, you already was cornered, you already are becoming scared _(the only decency you have is to not hurt your brother, no matter what he does to you, but that means he can hurt you as much as he wants, even if he is afraid of getting hurt by you)_. There's a sad look in his eyes now, as he continued towards you, going slower and keeping his arms at his sides, not wanting to startled you as it seemed he already had.

When he reached your bed, he crouched down and climbed onto the bed so he was resting on his knees, but even so continued closer and closer towards you so that he was right in front of you. You pulled your knees to your chest and hid your face behind them, never having seen your brother have such an expression; never, not when they were bullied, not when you beat the living crap out of the bullies, not when something had inadvertently burst into blue flame in the monastery...

Your brother stopped crawling, but he leaned in and suddenly brought you into a crushing hug, digging his face into your forehead. Silent tears seeped through the thin fabric, and you felt them on your skin _(making your brother cry? You're worse than I thought)_. You froze, but felt something lash uncontrollably from yourself; a sob. You put your hands to your closed eyes and sob. Tears drip down from your hands to your wrist, falling onto your brother. Your body shakes as your sobs wrack it, but your brother remains steadfast there, holding you close throughout the whole thing. By four, you're whimpering pitifully, but your brother is still there, wide awake, and your brother finally whispers something to you.

"Happy birthday, Nii-san."

The voice you that's always discouraging you doesn't come back.

* * *

 **Word Count: 3,448**

* * *

 **You can't understand this without understanding it on a personal level. That, or you're perceptive.**

 **-Scarlet & Alexia**


	8. HellBeast

**Done testing, just getting back into my creative process and flow and junk, so I figured I'd pop out a one-shot, seeing as I haven't done one of these in awhile. For whoever reads these and my Undertale story, I have an update in the works~ Enjoy~**

* * *

It was bad enough. The hated from my classmates, the death threat from the Vatican, and the disappointment of my younger brother who seemed so, so much more _mature_ now, and no longer needing his onii-san... it crushed me...

Devastatingly.

I tried to be strong. For the clergymen, for my brother, for the old man... for me... but... nothing every works... no matter how hard I try, nothing ever changes. I can never break this cycle; I always fail.

I watch my futile attempts go up in flames.

Hahahahaha.

Hahaha.

Ha.

...

That's not funny.

It's becoming increasingly harder to laugh, to smile... exhausting, and I'm left without a whisper of a reason to do so. Who would care?

Suguro wants to see me dead or locked up somewhere for good.

Shima doesn't care enough to speak up against Suguro.

Konekomaru wants nothing to do with me; almost wets himself whenever he so much as catches wind of me.

Izumo is an indifferent as ever, but the harsh sting her tongue brings about like a whip breaks me.

Shiemi is... terrified of me...

And Yukio? _Otouto?_ I'm not even sure. Utter despisement? Disappointed in the firecracker that is (was) his twin (so long ago...)? Or maybe he just doesn't care. Puts up with me because he knows that soon I'll fail again... fail the Exorcist Exam, and be executed... and then he won't have to deal with me again. Maybe he pities me for that.

I hate pity.

I don't _want_ your pity. I want your help; something from you that tells me you _care_.

...

(So hard to come by anymore...)

...

I can feel it bubbling, just beneath my skin... just beneath this shell, I call 'human'. Am I human? At all? I try to convince myself, hang onto what's left of my humanity, but what if I never had any, to begin with?

(Demon child!)

(So violent...)

(Get out, you disgusting freak of nature!)

Back then, I had the old man to assure me that I was _human_ , that I _wasn't_ a demon.

(You have laid waste to that which is around you... you will lose... and you will die alone and uncared for...)

I can feel what I am, bristling beneath the surface. Impatient. Pleading. Suffocating, and desperate. I can hear it because it is me... the part of me I try to ignore, pretend doesn't exist... but I begin to tire, and this shell aches. Aches for rest, aches to be discarded, if but for a moment. But then everything I've tried to do, every lost effort, and attempt... all of it will have been for nothing. So I choose to sit here, on this rooftop instead, staring up at the darkened sky, longingly, if anything. Smells and sounds waft around me, drifting up from the lively city below, but I feel numb to them.

My phone buzzed in my pocket, pulling me away from my thoughts. With a resigned, idle expression, I lifted the phone to my ear as the buzzing in my head subsided.

"Nii-san?"

"Hey, four-eyes! What's up?" I mustered the cheeriest voice I could.

"Where are you? It's almost curfew."

"Sorry, heh. Just went for a walk. I'll be back soon." Please, make me stop.

...

The line went dead for a moment. I felt anxiety building in the back of my head.

"Hey... nii-san?"

"Yeah?" Stop it...

"Is... something wrong? Do you want to talk about something? I mean, I know... after the camping trip..." He trailed off.

"Nah, you know me, Yukio!" Tell him!

"Are you sure?" Make it stop... Stop them, stop me...

"Totally! Ask Ukobach to start prepping for me, okay?" _Please..._

"Alright. See you soon." He hung up. I held the phone to me ear for another moment, before very slowly, very carefully, very _gingerly_ settling it back into my pocket. I started laughing, but it was without humor. Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, my vision blurring. Why do I keep doing this to myself? It feels as if I've lived this day a thousand times; a never ending loop...

I tried to wipe my tears away, but they just kept coming. It began to rain, as though the world would weep alongside me as if apologizing to the hellbeast. And so we wept, the world and I. I tried to laugh so I wouldn't cry, but it only left me crying harder. My phone began to buzz in my pocket again, but I ignored it, burying my face in my hands and sobbing, trying to quiet myself.

It hurts... their worlds... they hurt so, so much, and they won't stop. Their glaring, their avoidance.

It's hard to laugh anymore... it's hard to smile. I know I said that already, but it is... my heart aches and my soul is tired.

 _So tired..._

My phone hasn't stopped buzzing, but it is just a faint whisper to me over the ringing in my ears.

 _Can I stop now?_

 _Can I rest?_

I lifted my face from my hands and wailed, only stirring from it when my phone began to buzz again. I looked down to my pocket, breath hitching as I tried to quiet down again. Weakly, I brought the phone to my ear and answered the call.

"Rin!" Yukio's voice immediately came over. He was serious... more than usual, to use my name.

"Where are you? I called you half an hour ago!" There was a hint of something in his voice, quiet and shy. Worry. Is he worried about me?

He's worried about me.

 _He cares._

Someone _cares_.

A choked sob worked it way past my lips. Yukio was quiet for a moment.

"Rin? Are you okay?" The worry shined through his words and I felt myself crumbling.

"Y-Yukio.." I cried, the lump in my throat too great to say anything else. I could hear shuffling on the other end of the line, then footsteps.

"Where are you? I'm coming." I heard a door slam. I looked up, and over the edge of the roof, spotting the street sign. It was just barely legible over the layer of mist that seemed to have permeated my sight.

"Rose and 10th," I gasped, fighting the urge to sob again, leaning back to where I had been.

"Alright... I'm coming, okay nii-san? Just stay right there, alright?" I sniffled, making a noise that sounded somewhat like 'okay', and I found myself struggling to breathe. It was like my lungs were full of cement. A stitch was forming in my side from how hard I was greedily trying to suck in oxygen.

"Nii-san? Nii-san? Come on, breathe," he urged. I tried but I descended back to teary, shallow breaths.

"Please, nii-san, I'm almost there..." I tried, I tried but just like everything else I tried to do, I _failed_. Was I having a panic attack? I don't know.

My head began to pound and I found myself resting it on the ledge lining the rooftop, chilled and almost numb.

"Rin? Rin! I'm here, where are you?" I sucked in a breath, looking for air beyond the waterworks. I felt like I was being choked.

"Th-The roof," I forced out, holding the phone near my face. Once I had spoken, I let my arm fall away, phone clattering away from me. It felt like an eternity as I laid there, listening to my heart pound as I tried to inflate my lungs. Still, the pounding footsteps came, only to abruptly stop.

"Nii-san!" He shook my shoulder, and I cracked my eye open, seeing his face. I haven't seen him so scared since we were little kids. Was it the sight of me that broke him? I was his big brother. I was supposed to always be strong, be brave, be _happy_... he was never supposed to see this, he was never supposed to see me like this... he wasn't supposed to worry about me, I was supposed to worry about him!

And yet, here we are... I must look so small to him now, soaked and chilled to the bone with my tear-stained face. He's only ever seen me cry once when the old man died, and even then I had fled the room before he could see too much.

I must seem to broken to him.

He stared. He didn't know how to comfort me because I had always comforted him. I supposed he thought I would've done the following if the situation had been flipped. He hugged me, tightly, and I went tense for a moment, gaping like a fish, only to then fall limp against him, continuing to cry. I cried to the sky, I cried to the rain, I cried to the world... I cried to my little brother... Who didn't seem to mind...

 _He cares..._

 _He's here, and he cares..._

I flung my arms around him wildly and hung onto him like he would disappear into thin air, that this all would've been some kind of hallucination or dream if I didn't. Yukio remained quiet but steadfast, waiting out my hurricane with me. When it finally ended, I was exhausted, not much more than a sniffling mess in that moment. Yukio remained quiet a few moments longer. When he did, I expected him to shoot me up with questions of all different sorts. Instead, he only asked me one.

"Why?"

It was a simple question. A common one. But it was one I couldn't dodge around like I always did. My advantage had always been my careful attention to the lettering of the words spoken to me, the specific target, and never answered anything but. I could always hide the truth from them, from myself. I never had to admit it. But his question... I couldn't avoid it. There was nowhere for me to hide.

"It hurts..." I whispered, voice hoarse and tight. "Their words hurt... they're killing me, Yukio..." Tears threatened to fall again. Yukio didn't seem to know how to respond, so he shifted the topic.

"Let's head home, okay?" I shook my head.

"I can't go home, Yukio... home died with him," I forced out. He was quiet for a moment before he answered.

"I know... we're gonna make it, though, alright? One day, everything will be okay," he whispered as he pulled away enough to look me in the eyes. He had dropped the cold wall in his eyes, an earnest glow in them among other things.

 _Ah, I remember this. Yukio used to bare every emotion for all the world to see; all you had to do was to glance at his eyes and you'd know that something was bothering him. I didn't think I'd be seeing this side of Yukio again... but it's not as frail as I remember... he's not fragile anymore, and I'd never seen such a strength in them before. I'm proud._

"When?" I pushed, desperately needing an answer; reassurance.

"Soon," he assured confidently. "Soon." I nodded a little, trying to wipe away my own tears, to little success.

"Okay... okay..."

* * *

Today was a day like any day. Cram school had yet to start, though I was done with my normal classes. I'd been refraining from my naps I had been prone to take, as all that would await me were fitful nightmares brewed by my own subconscious. I can't say it was better before, but I can't really say it's gotten much better either. The idea of ditching crossed by mind but I momentarily set it aside for the time being, instead choosing to allow myself into a peaceful state of idle thought, mindlessly watching the sky above me.

That night had been engraved explicitly clear in my head, never to be forgotten. Maybe because of how unforgettable in it of itself it really was. Maybe it was because I see Yukio every day; first thing in the morning, again in cramschool, and once more for the afternoon and evening. Maybe it's the encouraging, soft looks he sends my way every now and then, reminding me that he's there now and nothing will pull him away again. The same looks I've been wanting ao, ao badly for a long time, and now they're just here...

It feels unreal.

...

I digress.

Soon, an alert goes off on my phone. Its time for cram school, and a familiar wave of fear and self-loathing crashed over me, though weaker than before. It took a few moments to recompose myself, then force myself to be feet and staggered over to the rooftop door. I pulled the cram school key from the deepest reaches of my pocket, some part of me wishing I had forgotten them at the dorm so I could skip, or at least be late. I pushed this thought from my mind and twisted the handle, opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

It was empty, so I could only assume everyone was in the classroom already, with a few minutes left before Yukio would head on in and begin his Pharmaceuticals lesson. With slight hesitation I padded down the hall mutely, dreading the idea of opening the door. I could already hear their words, echoing in my head.

(You don't understand our loss!)

(Stupid demon, pretending like he wants to be an exorcist? Pfft.)

(W-What if he loses it and kills us all?!)

Before I had realized it, I was face to face with the door. Opening it shouldn't be as hard as it seems. After all, I open doors every day, auite often, witbout a problem. But it was as of Foreboding itself had left Pandora's box, just for me. I felt my breath hitch, and my eyes stung. No, I wasn't crying, but it felt as if I might soon. My fist clenched at my side as I tensed, hanging my head for a moment.

I felt a warmth on my shoulder; a hand. My head snapped up and my eyes darted over. Yukio stood there, with a soft, compassionate smile.

"It'll be alright," was all he said. There was no reason I should believe him. He had absolutely no proof of that; yet somehow, I found myself believing in my otouto. So I took his words to heart, and faced the door again. He reassuringly squeezed my shoulder a bit, and I nodded a little to him, opening the door.

 _It'll be alright._

* * *

 **The thing I love about one shots is that it's either all or nothing. You have to complete it, lol.**

 **Sorry if there's sucky grammar, a large part of this was typed on my phone.**

 **Hope you enjoyed~**


	9. Engima

**One-shots for dayyyyyzzzzz my friends. One-shots for dayz. Anywho I decided to make a one-shot involving Angel since I never did, and in this, he's not going to be completely rude and murder-y towards Rin! Lol**

 **That said, know that I haven't been watching the second season of Blue Exorcist ~planning on waiting for it all to come out and binge-watch the whole thing in addition to rewatching the first season~ so idk if anything that happens here is canon or not. Don't be butthurt, please.**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

The one Rin Okumura remained somewhat of an enigma to Angel. He was a filthy demon; the son of Satan no less. So why exactly was he sitting here, reluctantly eating the most delicious thing he had ever put in his mouth that had been cooked by none other? The smiling navy-haired boy watched with baited breath as if looking for approval. It was almost appealing, in a childish kind of way; that was a strange thought, considering he'd cut off that same boy's foot. Yet here he was, and the boy didn't seem to care. Like he had nothing but forgiveness to give, nothing but smiles to express, nothing but a childlike feeling of delight and wonder to radiate from him like his own personal telltale aura.

As for how he got here? Well, that part Angel remembered with explicit clarity.

 _"Rin Okumura is no longer to be executed, however, he is to be watched."_

And who better than the Paladin to keep an eye on him? Not unlike his life up until him entering high school - after all, he had been raised by that traitorous Shiro Fujimoto, the former-and-now-deceased Paladin, had he not? When he had heard of it, this is not what he expected to find. He had expected to find a bloodthirsty demon, burning all in his path and razing the ground with his claws. That is not remotely close to what he had found. He had found a bluenette who loved his cooking, and valued his friends and family above all else, even his own safety and wellbeing. One who seemed to have a smile eternally plastered onto his face. Perhaps it had been the camping trip that hardened his resolve; when he lost control when fighting the Demon King, a _Baal_ , and would have obliterated him if not for Mephisto.

The boy waited expectantly for a response. The blonde looked up at him with a rather normal expression for him, saying nothing other than:

"Thank you for the meal." The boy had seemed to delay a moment in response, then nodded with that stupid grin of his.

"You're welcome!" Angel swore he could see some kind of resolve harden in his expression; _do better next time._

He was a people-pleaser, that was for certain. How does one grow up to become so selfless, in this corrupted and word, riddled to the brim with demons? And yet, to find that this selflessness came from the son of the King of Gehenna himself... it wasn't supposed to add up, but it _did_.

Strange.

The following day he had awoken to the sound of clanging in the kitchen. As no less was expected of him, the Paladin had made his way downstairs quickly, hand already reaching for the grasp of Caliburn at his side. What he found was both surprising and amusing, though he wouldn't have admitted that to anyone else. Before Angel was Ukobach and Rin locked in a quarrel. Rin wanted to experiment with the recipe, one of Ukobach's favorites, and Ukobach seemed to not approve, Caliburn supplied. He stood in the doorway for a moment, watching the hilarity of the situation play out before him. He was only noticed as a pan nearly hit him and he sidestepped out of the way. Deciding to end it before it escalated further, he cleared his throat.

Both their heads snapped up to see who it was, and both were flushed with embarrassment just from realizing someone else had been there. Still, the fight had been rather comical. Not something he would've expected from the son of Satan. Still, for the time being, that is who he forced himself to see. After all, that was who he was to watch over, right?

At first, the thought of training with the knight-to-be was something that scared him, just a little bit, though he'd deny it to the moon and back. What happened if his flames came out? What happened if he burned him? Yet, he found that no such thing was to come. Despite unsheathing the Kurikara, it was quite obvious the boy was holding his flames back, even trying to discreetly suppress them from sight. The effort did not go unnoticed, though Angel had said nothing to the raven about the matter. Besides that, his sword-fighting wasn't completely lack-luster, though requiring a bit more technique, some fine-tuning and finesse. These things went a long way, and Rin did not seem to care. He threw his weight around carelessly, and while that could sustain him easily in short fights against one or two opponents, he'd be no match for a group without more attention to detail.

Why did he care if a battle went wrong? He was just hellspawn, right? Just doing his job, he reminded himself. Just doing his job.

One night he woke up, decidedly due to a need to relieve himself. However, on his way back to the room he had claimed for himself, he heard a soft noise bobbing in and out of existence from the twins' shared one. He stepped a bit closer to the door, now most definitely certain that there was something there. But what? The younger Okumura was out, serving as backup on a higher grade mission in Rome and wouldn't be back for a few days, and he'd come to learn the older was a hard and fast sleeper, out before he even hit the bed and doomed to remain as such until he deemed it late enough in the day to rise, or until Yukio gave him a rude awakening.

He retrieved Caliburn from his room and came back, the noise still ongoing. It was shaky, almost like a gasping. He slowly turned the knob and slid the door open, apparently going unnoticed by whatever was in the room. But then he saw him.

The happy, goofy raven, with an eternal smile, plastered on his face, doomed to days of lazy sleep and forever bound to radiate cheerfulness, the permanent people-pleaser... the boy who aspired to be a chef and wanted nothing more to protect his family - the spawn of Satan- crying. He was curled in on himself, hugging a pillow to his chest. His tail crushed the thing in a death grip, and he had never seen such melancholy eyes before in his life. He was an absolute mess, tear tracks staining his face. With one hand he gripped his hair and with the other he cradled his own face, continuing to sob, evidently trying not to be loud. Bright blue eyes that were somehow so much more than just _blue,_ indescribable in their own right, screamed his emotions for all to hear. Fear and sadness flashed and danced within them.

Blue flames licked his form, although the Kurikara was sheathed just a bit to his right. Yet, somehow, one Angel Arthur, Paladin, couldn't find it in himself to look at him and see the son of Satan. What he saw was angelic, a poor soul wronged by faith. It was supposed to be wrong; humans were not supposed to be like this, and demons were supposed to be evil and heartless. Yet, for a moment he swore he saw something white upon the boy's back, though no longer there. For a moment, the title of 'demon' did not fit him in the slightest - and when he thought about it, and never truly had.

This world gave him a part to play that did not fit him at all, yet crushed him when he went along with it anyway.

The boy tried to wipe away his tears, tried to stop crying, to no avail. He choked out another sob. All the while, Arthur only stood there quietly, and for a moment, someone had to wonder how a person could keep things bottled up for so long. He could only imagine what the boy felt, as he pieced together what may have brought him to this state. Most would have cracked long before now, and completely deteriorated against the wave of emotions that seemed to crash over him again and again. How does one hide something like this? How does one keep smiling through this, day after day?

 _Because he tries_. _But like every other human, he inevitably crashes and burns._

The raven seemed to finally notice his presence and went wide-eyed when he did. For a moment he was quiet, staring in shock, shame written clearly all over his face, but then quickly ducked his head down into the pillow, trying to hide it. Arthur walked over, and the time it took to reach him felt like an eternity. He didn't sit next to him, or hug him, or coddle him, or anything like that. Instead, he kneeled in front of him and gently forced his face up from the pillow, despite the flames surrounding him.

They were warm and comforting, something that could be likened to an accepting embrace. He was pleasantly surprised by this but would make no comment on it for the moment. The teen looked at him quietly, tears threatening to spill over again. For a moment, all he was lost in his orbs. That startlingly beautiful yet dangerous blue color, lethality at its most precious and lovely. But as he continued to look into those eyes, suspicions that had slowly begun to build up within his mind were confirmed. There was not an ounce of a demon in these eyes; just a hurt soul.

Looking back on that day, some part of him wondered if he would ever know what he was truly looking at. Rin Okumura was an enigma to him.

* * *

 **Neh, I wanted Angel to describe Rin as looking like a, well, angel, but meh. Satisfactory- yay or nay?**


End file.
